Lui, cet inconnu qui me ressemble
by patacitrouilles
Summary: Pendant l'été suivant la mort de Dumbledore, Harry reçoit une lettre très étrange de la part de son ancien professeur Rémus Lupin... A partir de ce moment là, que de surprises attendent Harry...
1. Chapter 1

**Lui, cet inconnu qui me ressemble…**

**Chapitre 1 : une lettre étrange**

Il faisait déjà chaud en ce matin de début juillet. Dans les rues de Privet Drive, un jeune homme marchait, seul. Il était grand, brun et possédait de magnifiques yeux verts derrière une paire de lunettes rondes. Sa fine silhouette se déplaçait silencieusement arriva à un parc d'enfants.

Harry s'allongea sur le toboggan et observa le ciel bleu, sans un nuage. Cette journée allait être belle et chaude.

Quelques semaines avant, Harry avait accompagné son mentor, le professeur Albus Dumbledore, dans sa recherche d'un horcruxe de Voldemort et avait assisté à la trahison d'un des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui avait tué Dumbledore.

Après avoir fait ses devoirs, Harry passait ses journées à réfléchir et à méditer car il avait décidé de poursuivre la quête de Dumbledore : retrouver et détruire tous les horcruxes de Voldemort. Il s'était également entraîné à devenir un animagus, non déclaré, et pouvait maintenant se transformer à volonté en cet animal.

Le mariage de Bill Weasley, le frère de son meilleur ami Ron, et Fleur Delacour, était prévu pour début août. Aussi Harry prévoyait d'aller à Godric's Hollow et commencer ses recherches après cet heureux événement. Il serait alors majeur et pourrait utiliser sa baguette autant qu'il le voudrait.

A midi, il rentra chez son oncle et sa tante pour manger. Le repas se déroula sans problèmes, la tante Pétunia donna même à Harry un morceau de pastèque plus gros que celui de son fils Dudley qui suivait toujours son régime.

Pendant l'après-midi, alors qu'il s'entraînait encore à prendre la forme de son animagus, Harry sursauta en entendant quelque chose frapper à sa fenêtre. C'était une magnifique chouette effraie qui tenait dans son bec, une enveloppe. Harry libéra le rapace de la lettre et entreprit de la lire :

_"Harry,_

_Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, je me suis souvent demandé si c'était l'occasion de t'en parler mais lorsque je revois ton regard si triste et si anormal pour un jeune homme de ton âge, je me dis qu'il est grand temps de te mettre au courant._

_Je ne te demande que deux choses : que tu donnes le deuxième parchemin que contient cette enveloppe à ta tante Pétunia et que tu te tiennes prêt à partir mardi prochain, à 18 heures._

_Ne t'en fait pas, après avoir lu mon mot, ta tante te laissera partir._

_Rendez-vous mardi soir Harry._

_Rémus Lupin"  
_  
Cette lettre était si étrange que Harry se posa tout un tas de questions. Comme le lui avait demandé Lupin, Harry donna la deuxième lettre à sa tante Pétunia. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit et parcourut des yeux, elle devint plus pâle qu'un fantôme puis à la grande surprise du jeune homme elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui sourit.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry profita de l'absence des Dursley (l'oncle Vernon travaillait, la tante Pétunia était partie faire ses courses et Dudley traînait comme d'habitude dans la rue) afin de retrouver le parchemin et de le lire... Mais il ne contenait qu'un seul mot ou plutôt qu'un prénom :

_"Gaël"_

Le mardi suivant, Harry attendit avec encore plus d'impatience l'arrivée de Lupin.  
A 18h précises, la sonnette d'entrée retenti. Harry dévala l'escalier pour aller ouvrir mais sa tante l'avait devancé.

"Bonjour Pétunia", dit Rémus.

Alors qu'elle hésitait à le faire entrer, il ajouta :

"J'emmène Harry voir Gaël."

Aussitôt l'expression de la tante Pétunia changea. Elle se retourna vers Harry en laissant passer Lupin.

"Ah! Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il d'un air soucieux.

Ça va... J'essaie de m'y faire mais c'est dur à admettre... Répondit-il.

Lorsque Harry m'a appris qu'il était mort, j'avoue que ça m'a fait un choc", murmura la tante Pétunia.

Harry la regarda avec des yeux ronds : non seulement elle semblait connaître Lupin mais en plus elle parlait avec lui de la mort de Dumbledore alors qu'elle avait passé la plupart de sa vie à rejeter l'existence de la Magie ! Le jeune homme comprit alors pourquoi, depuis le début des vacances, elle était plus attentionnée envers lui.

" Oui, je ne vous cache pas que sa disparition nous a tous affectée... Mais ce qui est fait est fait et nous ne pouvons rien y changer."

Il y eut un silence entre eux que Harry rompit le premier...

"Professeur, comment se fait-il que vous... que vous vous connaissez ?

Plus tard Harry, répondit sa tante. Bon je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Mon garçon' dit-elle en regardant Harry, j'espère que tu passeras une bonne journée."

Puis elle retourna dans la cuisine, sous les yeux médusés de son neveu...

" Tes affaires sont prêtes ? Demanda Lupin.

Bien sûr professeur mais...

Plus tard Harry, tu auras toutes les explications possibles en temps voulu. Mais appelle-moi Rémus s'il te plait, je ne suis plus ton professeur."

Ils montèrent dans la chambre du jeune homme. Lupin réduisit la taille de sa valise et la mis dans sa poche. Puis il se retourna vers Harry :

" Tu as passé ton permis de transplanage ? Demanda l'ancien maraudeur.

Oui il y a une semaine et je l'ai eu ! Sourit Harry.

C'est bien mais là comme tu ne sais pas où nous allons, tu t'accrocheras à mon bras."

Ils sortirent alors de la maison puis disparurent dans un tourbillon de cape.


	2. Chapter 2

coucou !! dsl si le chapitre est assez court :S mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : le jaguar pas comme les autres…**

"Où sommes-nous prof... euh Rémus, demanda Harry.

Dans la banlieue sud d'Edimbourg."

En face d'eux se trouvait une petite maison pas tout à fait comme celles qui l'entouraient.  
Elle possédait un grand jardin tout autour, était construite sur des espèces de pilotis et avait un perron pour accéder à l'entrée. On aurait dit une de ces maisons typiquement américaines...

Une seule chose rendait le tableau anormal : l'animal qui dormait devant la porte d'entrée était plus qu'insolite...

" Mais ! C'est ...C'est un jaguar ! ? S'exclama Harry.

Oui, mais met ta cape et cache ton visage pour l'instant" répondit Lupin.

L'animal était magnifique. Son pelage était d'un noir de jais avec quelques reflets bleutés. Lorsque Lupin posa le pied sur la première marche, il s'éveilla et leva la tête vers eux. Il posa les yeux sur Harry dont le visage était dissimulé sous la capuche de sa cape, puis sur Lupin et se mit à ronronner. Il se leva, s'étira et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit toute seule.  
Lupin fit signe à Harry de le suivre et ils entrèrent dans la maison. Avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur, Harry lu le nom sur la boite aux lettres :

_" M. PITAU Gaël"_

Ils suivirent le jaguar jusque dans le salon. Alors que Lupin s'installait dans un des fauteuils, l'animal, qui tournait le dos à ses visiteurs, se transforma en homme.

"Alors Lunard, que me vaut ta visite ?" Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers eux.

Il avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais comme la fourrure de son animagus, mais avec quelques mèches bleues électriques qui faisaient ressortir ses yeux d'un bleu très clair, presque transparent... Il avait une vingtaine d'années et ressemblait à Harry d'une manière si incroyable que lorsqu'il se tourna vers eux, le jeune gryffondor sursauta tellement et son capuchon retomba sur ses épaules, dévoilant ainsi son visage...

"Harry, je te présente Gaël... ton frère..." annonça Lupin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : face à face**

Harry était abasourdi et à en juger par l'expression du dénommé Gaël, il l'était lui aussi.

« C'est impossible ! Dirent-ils en même temps.

Non, c'est improbable…Mais c'est arrivé. » répondit Rémus

Puis, comme s'il ne pouvait supporter leurs regards, il se tourna vers la fenêtre…

« Gaël, tes parents biologiques s'appelaient Lily et James Potter. Lorsqu'ils se sont aperçus que Lily était enceinte de toi, ils étaient ensemble depuis deux mois environ et étaient encore à Poudlard, pendant leur 6ème année…Ils ont alors décidé de te faire adopter car ils ne pouvaient pas te garder parce qu'ils étaient trop jeunes et n'avaient pas fini leurs études.

Ils n'ont exigé qu'une seule chose à tes parents adoptifs : de choisir ton parrain, c'est-à-dire moi, et ta marraine afin de quand même garder un contact avec toi… » Expliqua Lupin.

Gaël s'assit dans un fauteuil et comme Harry, il essayait d'assimiler les paroles du dernier des Maraudeurs.

« Mais…Mais pourquoi personne ne nous a rien dit ? Demanda Harry.

Parce que peu de personnes étaient au courant : Sirius, Dumbledore et Pettigrow aussi…Dumbledore était le Gardien du Secret et donc personne ne pouvait en parler à qui que ce soit. C'est depuis sa mort que le secret est levé…Je dois vous avertir que si moi j'ai pu vous le dire, Pettigrow a aussi pu le dire à Voldemort …

Et puis il fallait aussi te protéger Gaël car…car une prophétie a été faite peu de temps avant ta naissance, dit Lupin après avoir jeté un œil à Harry.

Décidément ! S'écria celui-ci. On attire les prophéties dans la famille, ajouta-t-il ironiquement.

Que disait-elle ? » Demanda le jeune Auror, essayant de rester indifférent aux paroles de Harry.

Il fallut un moment à Rémus Lupin pour se remémorer les paroles à peu près exactes.

« Que celui qui aidera l'Elu sortira de l'ombre et de l'oubli au moment le plus inattendu. Il naîtra lorsque la nouvelle année commencera et ramènera l'Espoir au cœur de l'Elu, grâce auquel celui-ci vaincra le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, tu es le seul qui est né le 31 décembre de cette année là… »

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce.

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser : il en avait marre de tous ces secrets qu'on lui avait cachés et qu'on lui cachait peut-être encore. Comme il l'avait dit à Dumbledore à la fin de sa 5ème année, ça ne l'amusait plus…

Et pourtant, face à lui, il y avait cet homme, cet inconnu qui lui ressemblait…

« Gaël, commença Lupin, tu t'es toujours demandé pourquoi ton patronus prenait cette forme ?

Oui, bien sûr ! Et je n'ai jamais trouvé la réponse à cette question…

Harry pourra y répondre mais montre-lui d'abord » expliqua Rémus.

Gaël prononça la formule et une immense créature argentée apparut au centre de la pièce. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux…

En effet, la créature possédait la tête et les pattes avant d'un aigle, l'arrière-train d'un lion ainsi qu'une immense paire d'ailes. C'était un griffon.

« C'est … C'est mon animagus ! S'exclama Harry. Mais je n'arrive à me transformer que depuis très peu de temps…

Cela ne peut être une coïncidence…Commenta Gaël en se tournant vers Harry. Je…Je suis le frère de Harry Potter…TON frère… »

Lorsque le jeune gryffondor planta son regard dans les yeux du jeune Auror, il les reconnu aussitôt…

« Tu as les yeux bleus…Les mêmes que ceux de la tante Pétunia…

Qui-est-ce ? Demanda Gaël, intéressé.

La sœur de maman. C'est elle qui s'est occupée de moi après leur mort, la trahison de Pettigrow et l'arrestation de Sirius… Expliqua Harry.

Je vais vous laisser seuls tous les deux, vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire… Mais je rajoute une chose avant : Pétunia est ta marraine Gaël » Annonça Lupin.

Puis il quitta la pièce et sortit dans le jardin alors qu'un silence gêné s'installait entre Harry et Gaël.

« Tu es comme moi » Dit Harry.

Gaël le regarda d'un œil interrogateur.

« Tu es le portrait craché de papa… » Précisa Harry avec un sourire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : L'Espoir**

Lorsqu'il sortit de la maison trois heures plus tard, en compagnie de Lupin, Harry était d'une humeur plus que joyeuse.

En ce jour d'été, il se sentait incroyablement optimiste, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir retrouver et détruire tous les horcruxes ainsi que de tuer Voldemort mais il était certain d'une chose : il n'avait été et ne serait plus jamais seul.

Il avait retrouvé l'Espoir…


End file.
